Before The Storm
by ValarMorghulisDohaeris
Summary: Liesel Cullen has been part of the Cullen clan for years. When she arrived, she found out that her and Jasper were mates. They've lived happily for many years but what will happen when the Cullens encounter a problem known as Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Liesel sat in front of her vanity brush her long snowy locks.  
It had always been her favourite thing to do, even when she was human. It calmed her and helped her clear her head.  
She was troubled. She could sense that a big change was coming, she was no future seer like her sister Alice but she could feel a storm brewing in her bones.  
Sensing her distress, her mate Jasper suddenly appeared behind her. His very presence calmed her a lot more than brushing her hair and she knew it wasn't just because of his empathy.  
She smiled at him in the mirror and saw his perfect lips curl up at the corners in return. His hands came to rest on her shoulder and he placed a kiss on the crown of her head. She set her hair brush down and grasped his hands in her own, giving them a squeeze.  
"Ich liebe dich."  
Liesel was born in Munich, Germany, and had spent all her human life there. She never wanted to forget her roots and so she often spoke in German which sometimes frustrated her family because they had to learn another language just to understand her.

"I love you too darlin', I always will."

Liesel and Jasper made their way into the living room hand in hand, where the rest of their family were seated on the L-shaped couch.

"Morning mamma." Said Liesel, letting go off Jasper's hand and skipping her way over to Esme who she had come to think of as a mother figure. She bent down and lightly kissed her mother's cheek. Emse smiled softly at her daughter,

"Good morning sweetie. Are you excited to go to school?"

Liesel rolled her eyes playfully, "Mamma, it's school. There's nothing exciting about school." Esme chuckled lightly, her laugh sweet and soft.

"Are we ready to leave?" Liesel said, turning to her siblings who each nodded and stood from their seats. Liesel bounded over to Jasper and rejoined their hands.

"Alice, have you had any visions about today?" Asked Liesel as they drove to school. Alice turned to look at her sister in the back seat who was curled up with her mate.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason, I just have a strange feeling about today is all." Liesel replied.

Alice parked the car next to Edward's Volvo in the school parking lot and all of them slid out, immediately drawing the eyes of the student body. Even after two years of living in this little town the Cullens still managed to be the some what centre of attention.  
Probably because nobody knew much about them as they kept to themselves.  
They all noticed an unfamiliar, beat up truck in the parking lot and looked at each other, this must be the new girl that has been the talk of the town for a few weeks.  
Liesel hoped that with this new girl's arrival the attention would be diverted from her and her family to this girl.

"Who would own a piece of crap like that?" Said Rosalie, her nose upturned in disgust.

Liesel rolled her eyes at her snooty sister and replied, "Rose, stop being a bitch." Liesel loved all of her siblings dearly but sometimes Rosalie was too bitchy for her own good.

Rose huffed angrily, brushing her golden locks from her face causing the rest of them to laugh. Emmett pulled his mate into his large arms and rested his head on top of hers. "Relax babe. You know we love you." His large cheery grin was infectious and even Rose found herself smiling slightly.  
The bell rang for first period and they all said their goodbyes, Liesel grasped Jasper's hand as they made their way to first lesson and Liesel was glad that they had every lesson together.

Liesel skipped happily into the cafeteria with Alice, Jasper chuckling behind them.

"That's Liesel Cullen...Strange name I know but apparently she's originally from Germany." Liesel heard a snooty voice say, her head snapped in the direction of the voice and locked eyes with a pair of unfamiliar brown eyes. She figured that this must be the new girl, Bella Swan. Liesel thought her rather plain with brown hair, pale skin and thin lips.  
The girls skin flushed a delicious shade of pink as she locked eyes with the fierce looking Cullen and she immediately looked down.

"She's unbelievably gorgeous but her hair colour cannot be natural." Jessica Stanley continued to say causing Liesel to growl quietly.

"Now, now, darlin'. That ain't nice now is it." Jasper said huskily into her ear as his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Liesel leaned back into his chest as they walked to their usual table at the back of the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry baby." Jasper pulled out her seat for her and Liesel smiled at him gratefully as she sat down. Jasper took a seat beside her and immediately grasped her hand in his own.  
He found it easier to deal with his hunger when he was touching her in some way because it focused his thoughts on her and not the blood pumping through people's veins.  
Alice sat down next to Emmett who promptly ruffled her cropped black hair causing the little pixie to scowl angrily at him. Alice is scary when she's mad and even someone as huge and intimidating as Emmett knew when to back off.

Everyone of them except from Jasper and Liesel had a tray of food in front of them that would remain untouched. Liesel and Jasper never saw the point in wasting food, let the humans think what they want.

Liesel saw Edward's head snap towards the new girl and tuned her hearing back into her conversation. "They're all together though," she heard Jessica say, "Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Liesel. I mean, they live together." Liesel rolled her her eyes at the arrogant human and felt anger welling up inside of her.

Jasper squeezed her hand and suddenly she felt a wave of calm wash over her. She smiled at him thankfully and placed her head on his shoulder. His hand came up to run his fingers through her hair.

The rest of the day passed by slowly and Liesel was getting agitated.  
She just wanted to run and hunt.  
When the bell rang signalling the end of the school day Liesel and Jasper were the first out of the door. Instead of meeting up with their siblings they walked at human pace into the woods surrounding the school. Once they were in the cover of the trees they took off running at vampire speed.  
They raced for a while, Liesel being the fastest because of her lithe figure.  
They came to a stop silently as they encountered a small herd of elk grazing.  
Liesel's eyes darkened in hunger and without warning she had lunged on the largest of the herd. Her teeth cut through it's flesh like butter and the blood flowing down her throat tasted like heaven.

Once she had drank it dry she was pleasantly sated. Dropping the corpse at her feet, her eyes took in the beautiful sight of Jasper.  
He had two dead elk at his feet already and was drinking from a third. Being the newest to the Vegetarian diet he had to drink more to keep his hunger under control.  
Liesel found herself incredibly aroused at the sight of her mate in his element.  
Jasper, sensing the sudden change in mood dropped the pretty much dead elk at his feet and looked at his mate who's eyes were filled with lust. He growled, blurring in front of her. His lips suddenly descended upon hers in a fiery kiss. Their hands roamed each other's body, wanting to feel every inch of them. His hands gripped her hips with strength that would have snapped a human in half. His tongue feverishly parted her lips and plunged into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance but Liesel knew it was futile as Jasper won, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Before it could go any further, Jaspers phone rang in his pocket. Growling into her mouth Jasper reluctantly removed his lips from hers. Fishing his phone from his pocket he brought it up to his ear,"Hello?"

"You and Liesel need to come home. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Sensing the urgency in Alice's voice, Jasper grasped his mate's hand and took off running towards home.

As they neared the Cullen house Jasper could feel the sadness coming from his family inside, a frown settled on his features which in turn caused Liesel to frown.  
"Jazz, what is it?" Said Liesel, pulling them to a stop just at the edge of the drive way.

"I'm not sure, they all feel sad and upset." Jasper said, the frown still on his face.  
Liesel brought her hand up to his perfect face and smoothed out the frown lines on his face with the pads of her fingers. Snatching her hand, he brought her fingers to his lips and and gave the tip of each one a kiss.

"Let's go see what has got them all so upset."

Walking into the living room, the pair immediately noticed the somber faces of their family and the absence of their brother, Edward.

"Mamma? What's going on?" Liesel asked, worry evident in her voice. Esme let out a choked sob, venom pooling in her eyes.  
"Oh mamma." Liesel ran over to her mother and pulled her into her arms. Esme buried her head into the crook of her daughter's neck,  
she was glad that Liesel had found them all those years ago. She was the rock of the family. She kept them all together in the darkest and toughest of times.  
Liesel rubbed her mother's back soothingly and gazed at her father, Carlisle, curiously.  
His face was calm and collected as usual but Liesel could see that he was troubled,

"Edward has gone to stay with our cousins for a while. We're not sure when he'll be back."

Liesel gasped in shock, "What? Why?"

"It was that stupid human! The new girl." Rosalie hissed in disgust. She didn't understand how her brother could be so weak and let a human run him from his home.

"Rosalie, stop." Esme scolded, pulling away from her daughter's arms.

"I don't understand. Why would he leave because of a girl?"

"She's his blood singer." Said Alice who looked deeply troubled, "Did you smell her?" Liesel shook her head. "Even to me she smelt amazing and she's not even my blood singer. How could I not see this!"

"It's not your fault Alice, you can't see everything." Jasper told the little pixie soothingly, but it did little to soothe his distressed and guilt ridden sister.

The Cullen family often treated Alice like the baby of the family what with her being so small and slight when in actual fact, she was turned when she was older than most of them.

"I should of seen it." The look of utter despair on Alice's face had all their undead hearts shattering. Esme sat next to her daughter on the couch and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"There's nothing we could have done, we just have to see when Edward will be back. It's better him leaving than killing the girl." Said Carlisle trying to placate everyone.

Rosalie scoffed, "Why? He could have just killed her and then we wouldn't be in this mess." Everyone looked at the blonde in disbelief and Liesel felt heat forming in the palm of her hands. Flames suddenly danced in the palm of her hands and licked at her fingers.  
That was Liesel's gift. She's pyrokinetic which was both a gift and a curse. Being pyrokinetic meant that she herself was immune to fire which in turn made her practically impossible to kill.  
However, it also made her dangerous to her family. If she got angry enough she could lose control easily and hurt her family, but that's where Jasper comes in. They're a perfect match. Jasper's empathic abilities meant that he could make her calm when she lost control.  
Liesel's powers made her one of the most wanted vampires by the Volturi along with Alice and Edward.

A large hand came to rest on her shoulder and suddenly a feeling of calm enveloped her. Leaning back into Jasper, she let the flames extinguish. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her to him.

"How could you be so selfish Rose. Do you have any idea what it would do to Edward if he killed the girl? He already thinks himself a monster." Liesel spat at Rosalie, her anger not completely gone.

"Now, now girls. Leave it be." Carlisle commanded. His voice left no room for argument.

Liesel and Rosalie continued to glare at each other but Jasper soon turned his mate around to face him.  
Liesel tilted her head up to look into her mate's golden eyes. Sometimes she hated being smaller than him, she was used to being taller than most people and used it to her advantage. Jasper had a charming smile on his face that melted her heart, he leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey love birds, none of that here!" Emmett boomed, if Liesel was human she would have surely blushed.

"Come on darlin'." Jasper said grasping her hand and leading her upstairs. Liesel couldn't help but giggle as Emmett wolf whistled.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we gonna do Jazz?" Asked Liesel, lifting her head from Jasper's chest to look him in the eye.  
"I don't know darlin'. Edward will come back in his own time."  
He replied, running a hand through her long locks soothingly.

Liesel nodded and placed a sweet kiss on his bare chest.

"I miss him already and It's only been a day."

"Me too darlin'. Me too."

Liesel looked at herself in the full length mirror, she was unsure about her outfit but Alice had picked it out so she had to wear it.

"Stop fretting, you look great." Jasper said from his seat on the edge of the bed. She turned around to look at him properly,

"I know but don't you think It's a little too fancy for school? It's just going to make people look at me more." She smoothed out non existent wrinkles in her shirt.

"They'll be looking at you because you're so god damn beautiful. Besides, we're all wearing clothes Alice picked out so they're bound to be fancy."

Liesel smiled at her mate, everyday she was thankful she found him. He made her feel good about herself and could always reassure her.

"Thank you baby." She said with a sincere smile on her face, walking to stand in front of him. His large hands came to rest on her narrow waist and she placed her hands on his broad shoulders. She bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead causing Jasper to close his eyes at the feeling of her soft lips on his skin.

When the Cullen sibling arrived at school, Liesel spotted Bella Swan leaning against the bed of her truck staring at them. Her face seemed to drop in disappointment when Edward didn't appear.  
Liesel couldn't help but feel slightly angry at the small human girl for driving her brother away but she wasn't Rosalie, she knew it wasn't the girl's fault that she was Edward's blood singer.

When Bella spotted the Cullen girl looking at her her eyes widened, she intimidated her. She looked otherworldly with long snow coloured hair and golden eyes.  
Jasper's hand slipped into her own causing Liesel to look at him,  
"Stop scarin' her darlin'." Liesel loved his southern drawl, it could calm anyone. It made him even more appealing than he already was.

It had been days since Edward had left and it had a massive effect on the family.

Every time Esme passed his room she would look in it longingly expecting to find him sat of his sofa listening to his music. Carlisle had no one to discuss the interesting cases at hospital with.  
Emmett had no one to wrestle with because Jasper was too preoccupied with comforting Liesel.  
Alice had no one to challenge her at chess and Rosalie had no one to pick on.

Liesel couldn't help but notice that Bella Swan seemed to reflect their sadness every time she saw her at school. Whenever the human saw them all in the parking lot with no Edward her face seemed to drop.

Jasper was brushing Liesel's hair when they heard a commotion downstairs. They looked at each other for a moment before running downstairs.

Jasper was hit with an immense amount of happiness which almost knocked him off his feet when he stepped into the living room.  
Liesel noticed the large happy grins on her family's faces and was confused until her eyes fell on him.

He was currently being embraced by Esme but his tousled bronze hair made it obvious who it was. Liesel let out a happy squeal and launched herself at him as soon as Esme had released him.  
He chuckled catching her just in time, he forgot how strong the girl was. Her size was deceptive.

Their family watched on with happy smiles on their faces, Edward and Liesel had always been the closest what with them being turned at the same age.  
Jasper could feel his mates elation which in turn made him happy.  
The siblings squeezed each other happily, if Liesel was human she would have surely been crying tears of happiness.

Edward placed a soft kiss on her forehead before unwrapping his arms from around her,

"Don't you ever leave again Edward." Liesel told him sternly, trying so hard to keep her face straight but failing because she was so happy.

"I won't. I just needed sometime to think." Liesel's eyes face softened as she gazed at him sympathetically. She had never had an experience with a blood singer and she was grateful. Emmett had encountered two of his blood singers and had killed them both and she only hoped that Edward wouldn't end up killing Bella.

Edward flinched at her thoughts and Liesel mentally apologized. He smiled weakly at her,

"I won't kill her."

"I know you won't. You're strong." Liesel rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Rosalie suddenly snorted,

"Just kill her already, it will save us the hassle." Edward growled angrily at her,

"I am not going to kill her Rose." Liesel smiled proudly at her brother along with Carlisle and Esme. It took a lot of strength to ignore the call of your blood singer.


End file.
